


What's It Gonna Be?

by changgus



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, daehwi's scared of dongho, edit i fixed a typo, in a world full of evil we have a joo haknyeon, take a shot every time daehwi chokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: They meet eyes. Explosions. There’s no heterosexual explanation for what Daehwi is feeling.





	What's It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

> \- hs au daehwi is a sophomore and dongho is a senior meaning they've got a two year age gap don't report me.  
> \- if u feel uncomfortable with being gay then huh why whats so bad about it

**PART A: SO WHAT’S IT GONNA BE, DAEHWI?**

 

_How many times can one boy choke in a day?_

 

“This isn’t gonna work out. I’m gay and petrified.” Daehwi’s realized that proclaiming his blatant homosexuality in out of context situations is unnecessary, but he’s gay and doesn’t care. What he does care about though, is the fact that senior Kang Dongho happens to be in every organization Daehwi wants to try for.

 

_Fucking Dongho._

 

Is it fate? Is it coincidence? Is it karma for accidentally tripping some kid 6 years ago? Maybe it’s all of the above. But the only thing Daehwi knows is that he will never live a peaceful life and his blood pressure will never comply with modern health standards if he keeps seeing Dongho everywhere he goes.

 

_Wow, cool, lockers, Dongho is there. I can get my books another time._

 

_Yes, I’d like to join choir, singing is nice. Oh, hello, Kang Dongho. My throat feels dry. I need to go._

 

_Is that Dongho’s voice I hear from inside that bathroom cubicle. Bye._

 

Guanlin looks unimpressed flipping through his notes (it’s on magnetism); Jihoon looks fake concerned; Haknyeon looks like he’s having the time of his life with the cafeteria’s tater tots. Why can’t everyone be like Haknyeon?

 

“Why are you letting this senior get to you? He’s gonna graduate anyway.” Jinyoung chimes in. Daehwi forgets that he’s there sometimes. Everyone at the table seems to agree. Even Guanlin does and he’s never had a stance on anything. It’s a perfectly reasonable statement too but the issue is that Daehwi is too gay and doesn’t want Dongho to graduate until he’s talked to him without shitting himself. Aren’t good friends supposed to know if their best friend is into someone? He didn't move to Korea for this.

 

“Speaking of, isn’t that him right there?” Now it’s Guanlin who looks like he’s having the time of his life. Before Daehwi can realize it, his friend’s calling Dongho over to the table to say hi. This is where the shit hits the fan.

 

(read: the shit=Daehwi’s heart; the fan=Kang Dongho).

 

In movies this would be the part where everything slows down and it’s dreamy and heart fluttering but why does Daehwi feel like he’s in a spy movie where the walls and ceiling close down on him because he stepped on a boobie trap. He wishes he were in high school musical where all the basketball players could sing and the teachers made you make production props in the place of detention and he didn’t feel like his heart was about to burst out of his chest and fall into Dongho’s hands.

 

He comes closer, and Daehwi can’t help but lean forward.

 

Maybe he’s been slightly attracted to the senior ever since he started his sophomore year in this cursed all boys school. And maybe he feels like he’s the cursed one and not the school because out of all the people in this testosteroney institution for Daehwi’s gay ass to latch on to he chooses to like the one who’s graduating.

 

“Hey Dongho,” Guanlin greets (fuck). “Daehwi wants to try out for choir, aren’t you the head of that?” (fuck). Daehwi can feel Guanlin’s smile get bigger and he thinks he’s forgotten his own name. He’s struggling. Taipei boy only ever smiles when he sees someone struggling.

 

They meet eyes. Explosions. There’s no heterosexual explanation for what Daehwi is feeling. It’s fear and intimidation masking admiration. It’s being afraid to open his mouth because the adrenaline takes control of his brain and he won’t know what nonsense he’ll say. It’s wanting to throw himself off a cliff but right into Dongho’s arms.

 

It’s a high school crush- all gay and giddy. It makes Daehwi want to hurl.

 

 _Ah shit. How long has Dongho been talking?_ (long). _What’s he been talking about?_ (unsure). _If I told him I liked him would he say he likes me back?_ (unrelated).

 

“So what’s it gonna be, Daehwi?” That’s Dongho’s voice. And that’s his name. And that’s Dongho trying to talk to Daehwi. What’s it gonna be? _What’s it gonna be?_ Is it a yes? A yes to what? Daehwi’s lost. He was never paying attention in the first place. He wants to say yes because when when it all boils down Daehwi would never say no to Dongho (out of fear or out of admiration), but at the same time he’s too scared to say a thing.

 

He thinks of possible preceding sentences.

 

  * Choir needs new members. So what’s it gonna be, Daehwi?



 

  * Minhyun’s been looking for a new hall monitor ever since that Ha Minho dropped out. So what’s it gonna be, Daehwi?



 

  * Mingi and I are in a cult and we’re recruiting new meat. So what’s it gonna be, Daehwi?



 

  * I’m super into you and I want us to get coffee sometime. So what’s it gonna be, Daehwi?



 

He chokes.

 

Haknyeon’s looking at him funny. Jihoon and Jinyoung have already bolted. Guanlin’s too dead to Daehwi for him to be mentioned any further. Dongho’s ethereal and scary.

 

“Well, I’ve got to get going. Think about it, Daehwi. I’ll catch you later.” Dongho clasps his hands together like those Hollywood slates that signal the end of filmings. _So it’s over?_ Daehwi thinks, _the filming of this hell sitcom is over? I can go home now? Nice._

 

Dongho’s walking away, shoulders and all, until he’s out of sight and Daehwi feels like he’s dug his own grave.

 

“What was he talking about?” Daehwi asks.

 

“Actually, I don’t remember. Why don’t you ask him for yourself?” Guanlin is evil. He really is. Daehwi needs better friends. Except Haknyeon. He can stay. The rest are horrible.

 

**PART B: SO WHAT’S IT GONNA BE, DONGHO?**

 

“So what’s it gonna be, Dongho? I never saw you as the homosexual type.” Minhyun’s laugh resounds in the empty auditorium, soon joined by the rest of his friends. Evil.

 

The four of them had come down to the auditorium to keep Jonghyun company while he sorted out the lighting controls for the next school production in the control booth. But it was a place Dongho frequented on his own.

 

For someone as brusque in appearance as Dongho, music had always had a place in his heart. He’d come by during his free period with the janitor’s permission and play the piano. Listen the echoing sound of keys running after keys like the crisp wind against the drapes back in his home in Jeju. Music did sound like home to him.

 

But that was when he was younger and his shoulders were 10 cm narrower. Back when his friends were more appreciative of the arts and had better moral alignments. (Mingi: chaotic good, Minhyun: lawful evil, Jonghyun: true neutral).

 

Mingi’s been laughing for the past hour, and Minhyun’s been teasing Dongho ruthlessly. He almost wishes Jonghyun would come down from the control booth to kiss his boyfriend silent but he realizes that he doesn’t want to see that unfold.

 

“I love all things gay and I love all things Dongho so I’m happy to see you so homosexual. I didn’t think you’d have eyes for Daehwi, though.” Minhyun’s thoroughly overanalyzing the situation. Specifically, a situation that Dongho didn’t want overanalyzed, dividable into 3 acts.

 

  1. I passed by Guanlin earlier.
  2. His friend Daehwi wants to join choir.
  3. I wouldn’t really mind. He’s cute and he sings well.



 

“Stop blowing this up. I just think he’s really cute, where’s the issue in that?”

 

Yes, cute is explainable. But maybe what Dongho feels is less on the coherent side and more on the asjfsdljlskfj side.

 

“He called him cute! I’m gonna kermit.”

 

Dongho leaves before he says anything worse.

 

**PART C: COINCIDENCES**

 

Daehwi does find himself wandering into the choir room, sees the stands and the stools, and the lack of Dongho, and he thinks it’s a room he’d like to get used to. Music is a gift, he believes. It’s something you never really need until you find it. And Daehwi thinks that people are the same. He clears his throat, breathes for a bit, and sings.

 

**PART D: FATE**

 

Walking by the rows of lockers Dongho thinks about what got him into music in the first place. Or what’s gotten him into anything ever. He thinks but thinking has never been much fun for him. He concludes that some things, and some people, are just magnetic. He sees the choir room. He feels something pull him inside. He follows.

 

**PART E: INTERSECTION**

 

Dongho hears smooth velvet come from across the room, it’s music, it’s singing. Daehwi feels he isn’t alone.

 

“Hey, you.” Daehwi wants to hide but he turns his head anyway. It’s Dongho. His tongue feels itchy and his throat feels tight but he doesn’t really mind because he’s looking at national treasure. The room is brighter now.

 

“Hi.” Dongho thinks Daehwi’s cute, maybe too cute for him. And he feels scared. Because maybe he’s gotten himself into something he shouldn’t be getting into. He still moves closer. It’s uncontrolled. It’s magnetic.

 

“You sing well.” 3 steps more

 

“Thank you.” 2 steps.

 

“We’ve got a seat for you in choir. So what’s it gonna be?” He’s closer.

 

Daehwi could hear his heart. And if he thinks if he listened hard enough, he could hear Dongho’s too.

 

“I’m in.”

 

(They’re sitting next to each other. It’s magnetism.)

**Author's Note:**

> update: a ha we have reached 1000 hits n 100 kudos with this one which means there are 100 nasty homos who vibe with donghwi and maybe bc the fic was well received i could write another one. 
> 
> i feed off of comments and feedback so if u want to scream at me it'S MY PLEASURE to be on the receiving end of whatever hate or love you have to give.


End file.
